frozen in a burning war
by Lunevis
Summary: In the face of war, the heart can only take so much.


_Like fire and ice you will collide_

_And sooner or later, crash._

Elesis Sieghart never shut up. Though the redhead complained much of her impossibly loud, ignorantly flirty grandfather, the truth was that she was not much different. Always tailing after Edel, always popping up to add her idiotic opinion in every debate Edel participated. Many times the Major had screamed, many times the Saviour had simply ignored her.

So, in turn, Edel Frost ignored Elesis back. The two went about their days, and yet never seemed to be too far from each other. Of course, Edel blamed Elesis for every unfortunate event that con sequenced them being seated next to each other or partners in battle. But in truth, Edel Frost could not quite help it when she picked the seat right next to Elesis when it came time to dine, if she decided to fall in step beside the Saviour rather than walking at a respective distance like the rest of their teammates.

Together the two were the leading forces of the Grand Chase, as Edel froze the world and Elesis destroyed the land with burning flames. Fire and ice, they were called, indestructible on the battlefield and harbringers to all. With power on par with the demons of lore, all the land admired them as the most deadly warriors to grace history, and enemies quaked in their presence.

In truth, everyone had assumed that there was something going on between the two ladies, and so Edel Frost could not quite help when she found herself pinned to the wall, as Elesis placed sloppy kisses on her lips with full lips and trailed down to her neck. And she could not quite help when she giggled, when Elesis slipped her hand into hers while they were walking. She blushed as Sieghart commented on how happy he was that Elesis finally found someone, with only the slightest tone of bitterness hiding other memories. She wanted to hide her face as Lire clung to Lass' arm and remarked on how simply _adorable_ the two of them had looked on Valentines. Edel Frost could not quite help loving Elesis Sieghart.

However, all good things do not last. No one had dreamt of a time the Grand Chase no longer existed, no one had imagined that the final battle would result in so many casualties. They had not known they would say goodbye to the people they grew with, battle with, chatted and joked around with. Since the Chase was no more and peace reigned, Elesis and Edel returned to their normal jobs as Ruby Knight pledged to Kanavan and Serdin troop leader. Though they sometimes wished for the ire and glory of days past, all in all the two were happy at the end of a long day, cuddling up in bed at night.

Peace never lasted. For soon Kanavan and Serdin buried up a grudge long past, ancient fragments that shattered with brutal words. Kanavan had started first, with the brutal murder of a Serdin squad. And soon, the two were at war.

How many times had Elesis pleaded? _Please come to Kanavan,, your skills will be honoured and I will keep you safe. _

How many times had Edel retaliated? _You don't control me, I won't been seen as a traitor to my forces._

The last straw came on the day the gloried leader of the Ruby Knights was forced into betrothal with the head of the Royal Guard; though it was clear neither Ronan nor Elesis were happy, there was little anyone could do in the face of war, much less her an enemy general.

And it just so happens her knowledge of the area was put into practice as she was assigned to be an interrogator, torturing the prisoners for information to be used in a war they were losing. They gave her a fake name, 'Adel Frost', and had her tie her hair back and separate her life from her alter-ego's. Edel Frost was generous and a good leader, Adel Frost was merciless and heartless and would do anything to get her hands on information.

Edel Frost loved Elesis Sieghart, Adel Frost did not.

The turning point in the war came when the Violet Mages of Serdin captured the Ruby Knights of Kanavan in battle, and swiftly beheaded all but a selected few.

Arme had personally delivered one prisoner, with hair as red as the flaming sun, as red as the blood staining battlefield grass. Their old friend, with eyes blazing violet, looked as if she wanted nothing to do with anything anymore. The battle had broke her, the war had changed her.

_Remember who you are loyal to._

And so Adel Frost tortured Elesis Sieghart, Edel Frost gathered up the broken pieces and kissed scarred, bloody skin and whispered night after night.

_I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

Adel Frost watched as the men grabbed Elesis Sieghart, watched as the redhead was too weak to fight, watched as the men threw down Ronan Eurdon's head in front of the Ruby Knight's face, and then promptly pulled down their pants and-

Edel Frost turned away.

_ Be marble. Be stone._

Adel Frost jested with her teammates about the fallen ruins of Kanavan, but it was Edel Frost who finally laid the suffering Elesis to rest with one quick blow.

It was Edel Frost who wept, but Edel was gone.

_You are nothing._


End file.
